L'été est une magnifique saison
by Slytherinyciane
Summary: Harry passe tout les étés chez Draco depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils se détestent tous les deux mais quand ils vont devoir vivre ensemble après la mort des parents de Harry, tout pourrait bien changer. Et plus qu'ils ne le croient. UA
1. Prologue

**Titre:** L'été est une magnifique saison

**Disclamer:**Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à cette merveilleuse femme J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario m'appartient

**Rating:**M (pour plus tard)

**Avertissement**: Ceci est une fiction Yaoi, impliquant une relation entres deux hommes, pour ceux que ça dérange je leur demande donc de quitter cette Fanfiction, pour les autres, et bien bonne lecture! :D

**Bonjour! Alors voilà, c'est fait, j'écris ma première fiction Drarry! Comme c'est émouvant. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en écoutant "ça c'est mon idée" du cygne et la princesse :D J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira mais soyez indulgent, c'est ma première ^^ Bref je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas de la page! **

Cela faisait dix ans, dix ans qu'il était né, dix ans que tous les étés, il partait dans la campagne de Londres chez des amis de ses parents. Dix ans qu'il détestait cette saison que tous les enfants et adultes attendent avec impatience.

La raison ? Le fils des dits amis de ses parents. Il l'avait toujours détesté, du moins jusque-là où ses souvenirs l'amenait. Il était arrogant, égoïste, égocentrique, prétentieux, capricieux et tous les étés ils finissaient par se battre au moins une fois par semaines. Passer deux mois en sa compagnie était un vrai supplice pour sa pauvre âme d'enfants.

Enfin bon, cela faisait 5 heures qu'il était dans la voiture, pensant à ces deux mois qui allaient être longs… Très longs ! Ils avaient vraiment hâte d'être assez âgés pour pouvoir passer l'été tout seul ! Il regarda les paysages défiler. Plus le temps passait, plus le paysage était vert et calme. Il vit au manque de population et l'accroissement des arbres qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Environs 30 minutes plus tard, il aperçût une bâtisse blanche immensément grande. C'était un grand manoir ancien, avec un grand bâtiment au centre qui semblait faire plus de 50 mètres de haut, une aile de chaque côté de celui-ci et plusieurs grandes tours à leurs extrémités. Devant la demeure, un jardin digne des plus beaux châteaux de la renaissance y trônait. Une diversité de plantes et de fleurs en tout genre apportait une explosion de couleurs et de senteurs incroyable. Elles étaient toute soigneusement sculptées et réparties donnant une allure de jardin Anglais d'une beauté éclatante.

Après avoir salué un membre du personnel qui gardait le grand portail en fer forgé, la voiture avança dans la grande allée pour finir par se garer devant la grande double porte.

-Nous voilà arrivé, tu es content mon chéri ?

Sa mère se tenait debout devant sa portière. Sa mère était vraiment magnifique, il en était vraiment fier. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, un sourire éblouissant, une taille fine et surtout des yeux vert émeraude qui scintillait en permanence et dont il avait hérité. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose dont il avait hérité de sa mère, il était en effet le portrait craché de son père, en plus enfantin bien sûre. Un visage fin et poupin, un corps très svelte des lèvres presque rouges très féminines et des cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de les coiffer, mais sa mère avait fini pas abandonner en voyant qu'il avait définitivement hérité des cheveux de son père. Il possédait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front qu'il avait récolté en tombant de vélo à l'âge de sept ans. C'était à cause de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde qu'il était tombé. Il avait « malencontreusement » laissait rouler un ballon sous les roues de Harry.

Il aurait bien aimé lui répondre que non, qu'il détestait aller chez eux, qu'il voulait rentrer, mais en voyant le grand sourire de sa mère, il lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça en descendant de la voiture. Son père venait lui aussi de descendre et ils commencèrent à monter tous les trois les marches du perron. Après avoir franchi trois marches, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme blonde au visage aussi pâle que ses yeux. Elle se tenait droite et avait une tenue aristocratique. En voyant les trois personnes quelques mètres plus bas, elle sourit franchement et s'écria :

-Lili, comme je suis contente de te revoir tu m'as énormément manqué ! Elle commença à descendre les marches et tourna la tête vers l'homme aux côtés de Lili. James, comment vas-tu ? Elle tourna à nouveau sa tête mais cette fois vers le petit garçon accroché au bras de sa mère. Mais, ne serait-ce pas Harry ? Comme tu as grandi ! Draco va être content de te voir !

Harry sourit légèrement et la femme les invita à rentrer. L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus magnifique que l'extérieur. Le plafond était très haut et un sublime lustre doré y était accroché. Les couleurs étaient plutôt sobres et clair, dans les tons crème et blanc. Sur ces murs de couleurs blanches trônait des dizaines de grands tableaux qui semblaient horriblement chers. En face de la porte d'entrées, on pouvait voir deux grands escaliers qui se rejoignaient. Les pièces étaient toutes plus immenses les unes que les autres et la décoration témoignait de la richesse de ses propriétaires.

-Bonjour Narcissa, tu m'as aussi énormément manqué ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te revoir ! Merci encore une fois de nous accueillir chez vous ! Après s'être enlacé, Lili et Narcissa se sourient.

-Ne nous remercie pas, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous accueillir. Quand j'ai appris que vous alliez habiter sur Londres, je ne pouvais pas envisagez de ne plus vous revoir ! Sept ans d'amitié ne pouvaient pas se terminer comme ça ! Allez, venez vous installer dans le salon, Lucius et Draco sont en hauts, Noémie est partie les chercher.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la pièce situés à droite de l'entrée et Lili, James et Harry s'assirent sur un des grands canapés noir en cuir alors que Narcissa s'assit sur un canapé du même acabit à côté de son homologue. Environ deux minutes plus tard, Noémie, la domestique, revient avec sur ses talons un grand homme aux cheveux blonds très long pour un homme, un visage très pâles, des yeux gris et une silhouette encore plus aristocratique que sa femme. A ses côté, un petit garçon de la taille Harry se tenait. Malgré leurs tailles, les deux garçons étaient tout de même très différents. En effet, le nouveau venu était lui aussi le portrait craché de son père. Des cheveux très blonds tirant vers le blanc, des yeux gris pâles ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion, une bouche fine et rose et un air arrogant qui ne s'effaçait presque jamais de son visage. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard tellement froid qu'il aurait fait glacer sur place n'importe qui. Mais cela ne fit que tirer un regard ennuyé à Harry.

James se leva et avança vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds et lui tendit une main ainsi qu'un grand sourire

-Lucius, comment vas-tu mon ami ?

Lucius prit sa main et hocha la tête. Cet homme n'était pas vraiment démonstratif mais on voyait tout de même qu'il était heureux de voir l'homme en face de lui. Il avança vers Lili qui se leva et la salua poliment. L'enfant à ses côtés dit bonjour aux parents d'Harry et finit par arriver devant lui. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux pendant au moins une minute sous le regard étonné de leurs parents respectifs. Ils finirent par se serrés la main et Draco murmura à Harry pour que seulement lui l'entendent.

-T'as pas intérêt de me saouler encore cet été, le balafré. Leur poigne de mains était très forte pour deux enfants de dix ans. Harry resserra encore sa poigne et lui répondit aussi bat que lui avec un léger sourire

- Tu aimerais bien !

Oui, Harry en était sure, cet été serait vraiment, vraiment très longs.

**Et voilà pour le prologue! Oui je sais, il est court, mais rassurez vous, ce n'est qu'un prologue ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plut même s'il servait surtout à situer le contexte (qui changera d'ailleurs bientôt) Enfin voilà, une petite review serait gentil pour m'aider à continuer et donner vos avis! Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 1 et merci d'avoir lu ^^ .**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** L'été est une magnifique saison

**Disclamer:**Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à cette merveilleuse femme J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario m'appartient

**Rating:**M (pour plus tard)

**Et voilà le premier chapitre! Je le poste aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster le week-end prochain (j'ai mon Bac Blanc Lundi 10 T_T) Bref, l'histoire principal ne vas pas tarder à véritablement commencer. Je voulais d'abord vous montrer comment un été chez les Malfoy pouvait se passer. Dans ce chapitre, l'apparition d'un nouveaux personnages que vous allez, je pense, être content de voir! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir si tôt! Elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir! ça m'a encore plus motivé à écrire aujourd'hui merci beaucoup! Allez je cous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas de la page :)**

Un mois et demi qu'il subissait Draco, un mois et demi qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, que la rentrée arrive. Depuis le début des vacances, ils s'étaient insultés, battu et semblait faire un concours de qui ferai le coup le plus bas à l'autre. Puis ils se vengeaient du dernier coup que l'autre lui avait fait, les faisant entrer dans un cercle vicieux interminable. Et tout ça, derrière le dos de leurs parents respectifs qui après toutes ces années, croyaient encore que les deux enfants adoraient se retrouver.

Harry était dans sa chambre en train de préparer sa toute nouvelle invention pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa Némésis. Et pour le coup, c'était le cas de le dire. Il n'avait toujours pas digérés les pâtes horriblement sucrés, salés et vinaigrées à la fois de la veille. Pour une fois qu'il mangeait un repas plutôt simple depuis plus d'un mois, il avait encore fallut que ce gosse de riche lui gâche ce moment de bonheur où il n'avait pas à subir des plats infâme comme « du saumon poché de la rivière de sir Greengass », ou du « homard frais péché le matin même ». Il avait récolté un sacré savon quand il s'était mis à vomir son plat sur la belle robe de Narcissa. Draco était obligé de se caché dans sa serviette de soie pour ne pas exploser de rire et se vendre par la même occasion. Car même s'ils se détestaient, une sorte de règles s'étaient instaurés entre eux. Ils ne devaient pas se dénoncer mutuellement car sinon ils savaient que la fin de leur « jeu » s'arrêterait, et sans ça, leurs étés seraient encore plus interminables. Après tout, chaque jeu à ses règles. Maintenant, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, le grand, beau, sadique et machiavélique Harry parfait Potter (comme il aimait s'appeler) allait rendre la pareille à son ennemie de toujours pour la… seizième fois cet été.

Il reboucha le tube de shampoing ultra cher pour cheveux fin donnant à ceux-ci une apparence « brillant et soyeux ». Non mais sérieusement, quel genre de garçon, même à dix ans, utilisait ce genre de shampoing ? Il porta le shampoing à hauteur de ses yeux et fit un sourire triomphant.

« -Cette fois Draco, tu vas regretter de m'avoir gâché mes pâtes »

Il jeta une petite fiole vide au fond de la poubelle situé dans un coin de sa chambre, qui soit dit en passant était plus grande que l'étage de sa maison, et entrebâilla la porte pour vérifier que le couloir était vide. Après s'être assuré que la voix était libre, il longea discrètement le grand couloir où des dizaines de portraits de la famille Malfoy y étaient accroché. Il laissa son regard dévier vers un tableau qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il avait oublié que tous les ans, un nouveau portrait de Draco était peint. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement avoir des photos de famille posé sur la cheminée ? Il devait cependant reconnaître que le tableau était plutôt bien réussi. Il ressemblait évidemment au blond d'aujourd'hui mais en plus serein. Son regard orage paraissait moins froid et son nez en pointe lui donnait vraiment un air enfantin et ses cheveux presque blancs le faisaient ressembler à un ange. Il secoua la tête à sa dernière pensée. « Beurk, Draco il est moche, il pue et il est méchant ! » Il sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait lui ressortir ça la prochaine fois, ça lui fermerait bien son claquet ! Du moment qu'il ne lui répondait pas « C'est celui qui le dit qui y est ». Ils étaient vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de réplique mais Malfoy fils était tellement immature qu'il s'attendait au pire.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et revint sur terre. Il se dépêcha de tourner au coin du couloir et se colla à une grande porte verte foncé qui était la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Il n'entendit aucun bruit à l'intérieur et se permit d'entrouvrir la porte. Rien. Il n'y avait personne. Il entra donc doucement et referma la porte derrière lui. La chambre de Draco était vraiment magnifique, encore plus grande que la sienne. Elle était dans les tons vert foncé et argenté, un grand lit à baldaquin était au milieu de la pièce et quelques meubles sculptés à la main étaient collés sur les murs. Oui, c'était une belle chambre mais aucun jouet n'était étalé par terre, aucune preuve qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant. S'il ne le détestait pas, il aurait de la peine pour Draco. Il se dirigea vers une porte blanche au fond de la pièce et colla son oreille à la porte pour s'assurer que Draco n'était pas à l'intérieur. Après avoir vérifié que ce n'était pas le cas, il entra dans la dites salle de bain et se dirigea vers la grande baignoire en arc de cercle. Et posa le shampoing ,qu'il avait jusque-là gardé sous son tee-shirt ,à côté des dizaines de produit posé dans un coin large de la baignoire. Il sourit victorieusement et sortit de la salle de bain puis de la chambre. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, personne ne l'avait vu. Il descendit un des escaliers pour rejoindre ses parents qui devait encore discuter avec Lucius et Narcissa. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à parler pendant des heures. Il entra dans le salon et vit en effet les quatre adultes parler autour d'un café. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi tous les adultes buvaient du café. C'était horriblement amer, il était sûr que la plupart des adultes en buvait uniquement pour faire comme les autres. Lui, en tout cas, ne troquerait son chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour rien au monde ! Et surtout pas pour cette boisson immonde.

Sa mère se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et remarqua Harry à qui elle fit un sourire. Narcissa se tourna aussi vers Harry en voyant son amie sourire derrière elle. Elle lui sourit à son tour et lui dit :

« Tiens, Harry ! On se demandait où tu étais ! Un ami de Draco vient d'arriver, ils sont dans le petit salon, vas les voir ! Vous vous amuserez encore plus à trois.

« D'accord tante Narcissa. J'y vais, à tout à l'heure »

Il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Lucius et Narcissa « tante » et « oncle », comme il les lui avait demandés étant tout petit. Même s'ils n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de vivre il les aimait bien. Même s'il pensait qu'ils gâtaient trop Draco.

Un nouvel ami ? C'était la première fois que sa Némésis invitait un ami chez lui pendant qu'Harry était lui-même chez lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer son nouvel ami qui devait être comme son ennemie. Il avança malgré tout vers le petit salon qui se situait dans l'aile gauche. En dix minutes, il était devant la porte du petit salon. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Il se figea en voyant Draco rigolait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire franc sur son visage. Mais son sourire disparaissa vite en voyant Harry sur le pas de la porte.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? »

Le garçon qui était en face du blond se tourna alors vers lui et il put enfin voir son visage. Il était de couleur noir, des cheveux courts de la même couleur et des yeux marron.

« Figures-toi Malfoy, que te voir est loin de me faire plaisir mais ta mère m'a demandé de venir te voir !

-Et toi tu l'écoutes ?

-Venant d'un fils à papa c'est très drôle ! Mais tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix alors tais-toi ! Ils commençaient tous les deux à hausser le ton alors que l'ami de Draco affichait un grand sourire. Il paraissait clairement amusé par la situation.

-Eh bien tu peux partir le balafré, on n'a pas besoin d'un moche pour s'amuser ! Harry s'avança dangereusement vers Draco et lui cria presque au visage

-Et toi tu pus ! A ce moment, le métis rigola ouvertement et Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers lui.

-Salut, tu dois être Harry le « squatteur chiant qui me gâche la vie tous les étés » ! Dit l'inconnu en lui tendant la main avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini !

Harry le regarda avec suspicion et finit par lui prendre la main.

-Blaise ! Ne pactises pas avec l'ennemi, vient, on va dans ma chambre.

Draco et Blaise s'en allèrent alors vers la porte et ce-dernier mit sa main au niveau de sa tête.

-Yes, Sir ! Rigola Blaise en faisant un signe de la main à Harry avant de disparaitre de la pièce.

Le blond sembla de très mauvaise humeur ce qui tira un sourire à Harry. Ce Blaise n'était pas du tout horrible, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec un être aussi abominable que Draco. Sur ses pensées il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour l'été et s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin. Il ferma les yeux avec un sourire et en ayant hâte de voir le blond ce soir. Ça risquait d'être promettant.

Une voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux, quand il reprit entièrement conscience, il se rendit compte que c'était Noémie, la domestique qui l'appelait. Il avait vraiment du mal à se faire à ces domestiques, c'était vraiment bizarre. Apparemment, le dîner était servi. Quand il arriva dans le salon, les quatre adultes est Draco était présent mais Blaise n'y était pas. Il avait dû partir avant le dîner. Il s'assit alors à table. Beurk, des escargots farcis ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre d'immondice aux français ? Il mangea avec difficulté pour faire bonne figure. C'était vraiment abominable. Pendant que les adultes parlait (encore) Draco et Harry n'arrêtait pas de s'envoyer des regards plus noirs les uns que les autres. À la fin du dîner, Draco monta dans sa chambre pour se laver pendant qu'Harry attendait dans le salon avec ses parents. Lili se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« -Tu ne vas pas te laver mon chéri ? Tu y va à cette heure-là d'habitude pourtant.

-Je vais y aller tout à l'heure, je voulais rester encore un peu avec vous ! Harry leur adressa un sourire à faire fondre le diable en personne. Sa mère lui sourit et retourna à sa discussion sur le divorce de Dohnny Jepp et Vanessa Enfer. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un cri assourdissant venant du premier étage, puis le bruit de quelqu'un descendant brutalement des escaliers. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un Draco en serviette verte à canard jaune et des cheveux rose bonbon apparut dans l'entrée de la pièce.

-POTTER, TU VAS CREVER !

Harry savait très bien que jamais personne ne croirait qu'il ait pu faire une telle chose mais que le shampoing avait eu un défaut de fabrication. En revanche, le blond, euh le rose, se ferait punir pour son accusation et son vocabulaire. Après être sorti de la pièce, il rigola comme il avait rarement rit ! Draco avec des cheveux roses était véritablement hilarant ! Et son visage tiré par la colère l'était encore plus. Les étés chez les Malfoy avait tout de même de bons côtés quelques fois !

**Et voilà! ça vous a plu? Je l'espère en tout cas :D je vous dit à la semaine prochaine (ou très bientôt en tout cas) pour le chapitre deux! L'histoire ne vas pas tarder à avancer ne vous inquiétez pas. Une petite reviews motiverait bien l'auteur pour écrire la suite (parole dîtes en toute innocence, sans sous-entendus u_u) Sinon, la suite est déjà en cours dans ma tête, j'ai pas mal d'idée :D poutou tout pleins partout!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien? Personnellement, je stresse un peu pour mon bac blanc mais bon je profite d'une pause dans mes révisions pour finir et poster ce chapitre deux. Je m'en voulait de vous faire attendre trop longtemps alors je l'ai rédigé cette semaine. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont très plaisir et me motive à écrire et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en histoire favorites. Ah, et je tenais aussi à m'excuser, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment à classer dans "humour" mais il le fallait pour la suite de l'histoire mais je me rattraperai! Bonne lecture quand même! On se retrouve en bas de la page.**

« -Eh Harry ! »

Le brun se retourna vers son interlocuteur et vit un garçon à la peau mat courir à lui.

« -Tiens, salut Dean, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Les deux garçons commencèrent à avancer vers les panneaux d'affichage indiquant dans quelle classe se trouvaient les élèves en cette nouvelle année scolaire mais s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres voyant qu'il serait impossible de se frayer un chemin à travers une foule aussi dense et décidèrent alors de reprendre leur conversation en attendant que la foule se dissout.

« -C'était totalement mortel(1), j'ai passé le mois d'août à la mer dans la famille de Seamus ! Et toi, ces deux mois avec ton blond favori ? Il rajouta cette phrase sans omettre un léger sourire en coin. Le concerné souffla d'un air dépité et leva la tête vers le métis.

-Infernal ! Il est d'un immature impossible. Il agit comme si l'on avait encore dix ans. Et je commence à être à cour de coups foireux. En plus, il est de plus en plus prétentieux, il se prend pour le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus musclé, le plus riche et gna gna gna…

Harry exprima son mécontentement en faisant une rime ratée de son « blond favori » en mimant une bouche avec sa main et une moue enfantine et agacé. Dean rigola et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas, l'année prochaine tu ne seras plus obligé d'y aller ! Tu auras dix-huit ans en juillet, ils ne pourront plus t'obliger à y retourner ! Et au faites, ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais, tu n'es pas très musclé, ni riche, ni –Harry le fusilla du regard- ho, tu as vu ? Ce papillon est vraiment magnifique ! »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, mais Dean avait raison sur une chose –SI, il EST musclé- il n'aurait plus à supporter sa Némésis. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus à propos du blond, à part sa personnalité infâme, c'était qu'il était véritablement canon et cette enflure le savait ! Mais bon, c'était finit, il n'aurait plus à voir cette gueule d'ange et son âme diabolique.

« HARRY, DEAN !

Les interpellé se tournèrent vers la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre et vit un garçon, d'assez petite taille et blond –mais pas autant que Draco, pensa Harry- sortir de la foule qui se trouvait devant les tableaux d'affichages. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le blond mit ses mains sur ses genoux et une fois son souffle récupéré releva la tête vers les deux bruns et leur fit un grand sourire.

-On est tous les trois en Terminal 4 ! »

Harry se sentit extrêmement soulagé à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle. Il avait peur d'atterrir dans une classe où il ne connaissait personne. Se retrouver seul avait toujours été une source d'angoisse pour l'adolescent. Il se rendit alors avec Seamus et Dean, ses deux amis depuis le début du lycée, dans la salle où leur nouveau professeur principal ne devrait pas tarder à se rendre lui aussi. En entrant dans la salle, ils virent une vingtaine d'élèves dans la salle, dispersés en plusieurs petits groupes. Surement des amis qui se retrouvaient et qui se racontaient leurs vacances qui semblaient être toute plus génial les unes que les autres. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer des vacances d'été normales. Il vit une personne à l'allure rondouillarde et un air naïf et perdu, seul, au fond de la classe en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Harry s'avança vers lui et se mit devant sa table.

« Salut Neville, quoi de beau depuis deux mois ?

Le dit Neville sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil et leva son regard vers Harry. En le reconnaissant il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude, je l'ai passé avec ma grand-mère »

Harry se dit à ce moment qu'il n'était peut-être pas le plus à plaindre. Même s'il détestait ses vacances chez Draco, au moins il s'occupait et était avec sa famille. La grand-mère de Neville paraissait vraiment très dure. Il vivait avec elle depuis 3 ans maintenant, Harry n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, il savait juste qu'ils étaient actuellement en hôpital psychiatrique. Le brun respectait énormément Neville pour sa force et son courage, même si beaucoup de monde pensait que c'était juste un garçon maladroit et toujours dans les nuages, Harry savait qu'il était beaucoup plus que ça. Le professeur entra dans la salle à ce moment-même et chacun s'assirent à une place. Le brun s'installa à côté de Neville pendant que Dean et Seamus prirent les places devant eux.

Le professeur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu s'installa derrière son bureau et regarda l'intégralité de la classe. Il avait des cheveux brun, mi- long et ondulé lui donnant une allure débraillé mais classe, une barbe de deux jour qui lui allait vraiment bien et des yeux gris pétillant qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant, mais ça ne devait être qu'une coïncidence, et puis ceux qu'ils connaissaient ne pétillaient pas comme ceux du professeur. Il devait être nouveau dans ce Lycée. Il sourit à la classe et pris la parole.

« Bonjour les jeunes, je suis Monsieur Black, votre nouveau professeur d'Anglais(2), mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius, Monsieur ça fait trop vieux et je suis encore trop jeune ! »

Certaines personnes rigolèrent, d'autre souriait simplement et la plupart des filles le regardaient amoureusement. Harry, lui, était en pleine réflexion. Black…Sirius… Sirius Black (oui, on a compris…) Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'était un ami de son père au collège ! Il s'était éloigné au Lycée à cause d'une histoire, une dispute entre Lucius et lui qui aurait mal tourné. James ne voulait pas prendre parti, alors Sirius serait partie ne pouvant plus supporter la présence du blond. Il savait que cette histoire avait beaucoup affecté son père qui avait perdu un de ses meilleurs amis ce jour-là.

Monsieur Black faisait son « spitch » de début d'année pendant qu'Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il aimerait vraiment savoir quelle était cette dispute car plus le cours passait, plus il trouva de ressemblance avec son père, plus qu'il en avait avec Lucius d'ailleurs. Environ une heure trente plus tard, un surveillant (ou un membre du conseil d'administration, pour lui c'était tous les mêmes) entra en trombe dans la classe faisant sursauter une bonne partie des élèves. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un employé du Lycée entrer dans une classe de cette façon ! Il avait dû perdre un pari ou autre chose. Il railla cette idée de sa tête en voyant l'air affolé de la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Désolé de déranger votre cour Monsieur Black, mais c'est une urgence. Potter, venez avec moi !

Harry était figé, il ne remarqua pas tous les regards tourné vers lui, pour la plupart inquiet, voir très inquiet pour ses amis. Il ne préférait imaginer aucun scénario, ne voulant pas s'inquiéter pour rien. C'était peut-être seulement un soucie avec son dossier. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Le brun se leva avec une énorme boule au ventre et avança vers le surveillant. En dehors de la salle, l'homme ne le regarda pas et lui demanda simplement de le suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le Lycée, pourtant de taille modeste lui paraissait immense. Les couloirs, les escaliers, la cour, tout lui sembla s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient. Il s'efforça à ne penser à rien pour ne pas s'inquiéter encore plus mais c'était très difficile. Il crut que sa tête allait exploser et son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Après quelques minutes, qui avaient semblé des heures, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois. L'homme qui l'avait escorté frappa à la porte et après avoir entendu un « entré » grave, le surveillant ouvra la porte et laissa entrer Harry puis partit enfin sans un regard vers lui. Sa douleur à l'estomac augmenta pendant qu'il avançait vers le bureau du Directeur. Il paraissait plus vieux que son âge, un visage ridé et tiré par des cernes, un début de calvitie et un regard terne. Il le regarda gravement et posa ses deux mains sous son menton.

« Monsieur Potter, ce que je vais vous annoncer risque d'être un choc pour vous et je m'excuse d'avoir à vous annoncer une telle nouvelle.

Là, il ne le sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, il sentit sa gorge lui picoter et attendit la suite, même s'il n'était pas sur de vouloir l'entendre.

-Il y a eu un incendie, chez vous, vos parents été à l'intérieur et n'ont pas survécu. Il ne reste plus grand-chose de votre maison. Je suis désolé.

Il lui semblait qu'il continuait de parler mais n'entendit plus rien. Ses parents étés… morts ? Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres, non ? Pourquoi lui ? Ses parents… même sa maison. Il n'avait plus rien. Il ne connaissait pas sa famille. Il paraitrait que sa… mère, même en pensé c'était dure, avait une sœur mais ne l'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient si jeunes, pleins de vie… Ses parents, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Malgré ses efforts, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Bientôt, des larmes silencieuses ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues, lui les brulant. Il les essuya mais d'autres revenait à la charge, il décida donc de les laisser couler. La voie du directeur qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler redevint un peu plus claire dans son esprit et l'entendit prononcer une phrase.

« Êtes-vous prêts ? »

Prêt à quoi ? Harry ne savait absolument pas de quoi le vieux parlait. Etant dans un état second, il hocha donc simplement la tête, décidé à laisser les choses se dérouler. Le directeur l'accompagna au portail vert du lycée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla. Restant simplement devant le lycée à attendre il ne savait quoi. Harry s'en fichait ce qu'ils attendaient, il voulait juste voir ses parents, les prendre dans ses bras, rigoler avec eux, être une famille tout simplement.

Une voiture qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux le sortit de ses pensées. S'il ne venait pas de perdre ses parents, il se serait extasié devant la voiture qu'il avait devant les yeux. Une grande voiture noire, élégante et surement horriblement cher. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue sortit de la voiture, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un faux bond serrés en un chignon, un pair de lunette carré et des yeux noisette. Elle serra la main du directeur avant de serrer celle d'Harry en lui accordant un regard plein de pitié. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, il ne voulait pas que les gens ait pitié de lui, il se sentait pitoyable. Le directeur posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, lui adressa un dernier regard et s'en alla vers l'intérieur du lycée.

« Suivez-moi Monsieur Potter. »

Harry suivit la femme sans se poser de question et entra dans la voiture, sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus mais, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus là. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Il voulait simplement oublier, dormir et rêver et surtout, ne jamais se réveiller. Il regarda le paysage défiler, Londres était une ville vraiment magnifique. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand immeuble moderne et sortirent de la voiture. Il suivit la femme qui rentra dans le bâtiment et traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta plusieurs étages, et enfin s'arrêta devant une petite porte simple. Elle ouvrit la porte et intima à Harry d'y entrer. Ils étaient dans un bureau plutôt grand mais tout de même assez simple. Un grand bureau était au milieu de la pièce et voyant la femme s'assoir derrière ce dernier, il prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle le regarda sérieusement, poussa une mèche blonde qui lui retombait sur le visage et enleva ses lunettes pour les poser sur son bureau.

« Je me présente, Mathilde Olivia, je travaille dans la prise en charge des mineurs n'ayant plus de tuteurs légal, pour simplifier la chose. Harry ne dit rien et l'écouta simplement, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Je tenais à vous dire pour commencer, que vous n'êtes pas obliger d'aller voir vos parents à la morgue –Harry se crispa- une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien est allé confirmer leurs identité. Mathilde se retint de dire qu'ils étaient presque méconnaissables.

Vous pourrez y allez quand vous serez prêt. L'enterrement aura lieu dans 5 jours, des informations plus précises à ce sujet vous seront envoyées. Si vous êtes ici, s'est avant tout pour parler de votre prise en charge. En effet, jusqu'à votre majorité, vous devez avoir un ou plusieurs tuteurs légaux.

Harry déglutit, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, où irait-il ? Il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'héberger !

-Heureusement, les personnes qui sont allé voir vos parents, se sont directement proposés pour vous héberger. Vous irez donc chez eux, le temps de votre majorité. Ils seront vos tuteurs une fois la procédure terminée.

Le brun se demanda qui pouvait être ces personnes. Il se permetta de le demander à cette Mathilde. Il n'avait même pas le courage de refuser ou de s'indigner devant le fait qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis. De toute façon on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis quand ses parents étaient…morts.

-Il s'agit de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Répondu la femme sur un ton des plus neutre.

Malfoy ? Il allait vivre chez les Malfoy ?

_Papa, Maman, pourquoi êtes-vous partit ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit, je vous aime, revenez, je vous en supplie, j'ai encore besoin de vous ! S'il vous plait, je vous aime, ne partez pas. _

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous a plut! Il était un peu plus long que les deux précédents vous avez vu? *fière* N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite reviews à l'auteur pour lui laisser vos impressions! ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir! (Comment ça je parle de moi à la troisième personne? Non c'est faux) Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre trois!**_  
_

(1)Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une réplique de A very potter musical « It's gonna be totally awsome » une pièce de théâtre parodique d'Harry Potter absolument génial et hilarante avec Darren Criss dans le rôle principale. Je vous la conseille fortement et pour les bouses en Anglais elle a été sous-titré en français :D

(2) N'oublions pas que cette Fiction se passe en Angleterre c'est donc comme s'il était prof' de Français chez nous !


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard mais j'ai eu de week-end pas mal chargé ^^ Enfin bon, c'est les vacances! L'histoire commence enfin à vraiment se mettre en place! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographes, je fait de mon mieux mais il est possible que plusieurs passent entre mes filets. Merci à tous de lire mon histoire et merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisirs! Bonne lecture!**

****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. A l'avant, Lucius et Narcissa ne parlait presque pas. Narcissa lui avait demandé si ça allait, comme si il pouvait bien aller après l'annonce de la mort de ses parents, et lui avait souri tristement. Il était infiniment reconnaissant aux Malfoy et leur devait beaucoup mais appréhendait beaucoup sa vie chez eux.

Après être sortie du bâtiment où Mathilde lui avait exposé les circonstances, Lucius et Narcissa l'avait invité à venir directement avec eux. Il avait évidemment accepté n'ayant nulle part d'autre où aller. Quitter sa ville est ses amis était très dure mais il savait qu'il les retrouverait, ne voulant pas trop abuser de l'hospitalité des Malfoy, il retournerait surement à Londres après ses dix-huit ans.

Il faisait vraiment très beau ce jours-là, le soleil brillait, seulement quelques nuages blanc venait entacher le ciel bleu. Le temps sublime n'était vraiment pas de circonstance. Il vit au loin le manoir Malfoy et se dit qu'ici, une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

Oui une nouvelle vie. Il ne fallait plus qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort, ce n'est pas ce que ses parents aurait voulu, il fallait qu'il soit fort et qu'il reprenne le goût de vivre même si ça allait être dure et un peu long. Ils étaient arrivaient au Manoir Malfoy, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il l'avait quitté, mais il allait y rester pour un bout de temps.

Narcissa l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et lui donna quelques ancien vêtements de Draco le temps qu'ils aillent en acheter des neufs. Et lui dit qu'elle était là s'il en avait besoin et le serra dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup cette femme. Il s'allongea dans son lit et repensa à sa journée, la mort de ses parents, la destruction de sa maison, et sa nouvelle vie chez les Malfoy. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit et se mit à pleurer. Il le devait, pour tirer un trait sur sa souffrance, il versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Il pleura sa vie à Londres, ses parents qu'il ne reverrait plus. Il resta allongé dans son grand lit à baldaquin, qu'il retrouvait tous les étés, durant plusieurs heures. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici sans ses parents. Il entendit frapper à sa porte, il s'essuya les joues, et espéra qu'il n'avait pas les yeux trop rouges. Il intima la personne qui venait de frapper à entrer. Contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy apparut adossé contre la porte de l'entrée. Il était comme à son habitude, d'une élégance exagéré pour un adolescent. Il devait tout de même admettre qu'il était devenu un très beau jeune homme. Il avait toujours ses cheveux très blonds, ses yeux gris son teint pâle et son nez en pointe mais son visage s'était allongé, il était d'allure mince et plus grand qu'Harry.

« Si tu es venu pour te foutre de moi, tu peux repartir, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Draco le regarda un rictus aux lèvres.

«-Quel accueil, Potter, d'accord, je ne te dirais pas qu'on dirait qu'un épileptique* a dansé dans tes cheveux. Sinon ma mère veut te voir, elle se trouve dans le grand salon! » Il partit sur ses mots, laissant un Harry étonné.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il ne lui a pas parlé de ses parents, ne l'a pas insulté en sachant qu'il allait vivre avec lui et malgré ça, était quand même resté lui-même. Il sentit une vague de reconnaissance pour ce garçon qu'il détestait. Il se leva et alla voir de quoi voulait lui parler sa tante. Arrivé dans le grand salon, il vit la femme assise dans un canapé, en train de regarder des photos. Il vit que ses yeux étaient rouges et un air triste peignait sur son beau visage aristocratique. Il décida de signaler sa présence ne voulant pas plus briser un moment d'intimité.

« Vous vouliez me voir à tante ? Narcissa rangea en vitesse les photos et se tourna vers Harry, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Oui, je voulais tout d'abord te dire de bien faire comme chez toi ici tu n'hésites pas ! Ensuite, je sais que c'est tôt, mais quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu pourras aller au lycée de Draco. Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible que tu restes dans ton ancien lycée, c'est trop loin, je suis désolé. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le lycée où va Draco n'est pas si différent du tiens. Un peu plus grand peut-être mais il est très accessible ! Tu verras tu vas t'y plaire. Je ne te forcerais pas à aller en cours dès demain, tu iras quand tu seras prêt. Ton dossier a déjà été envoyé.

Harry lui sourit et décida de retourner au lycée dès le lendemain. Ce n'est pas en restant des journées enfermées dans sa chambre qu'il réussira à passer à autre chose. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Le lendemain, il se prépara avec une boule au ventre. Narcissa lui avait dit à quelle heure être prêt. Il était en retard n'ayant pas trouvé quoi se mettre. Tous les anciens vêtements de Draco n'étaient pas vraiment son style, il voulait seulement s'habiller d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean mais il n'y avait que des vêtements de soie, haute couture. Il choisit finalement une chemise blanche plutôt simple et un pantalon noir. Il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux noirs pour paraître ordonné au moins le premier jour mais en vain. Il finit de se préparer en vitesse et regarda sa montre. Il était en retard, ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il aurait dû être devant le manoir. Le brun se dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de manger mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait faim. Il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, et ralentit le pas en voyant Draco le regarder, un air passablement énervé sur le visage.

« Potter, Tu vas nous mettre en retard ! On n'a pas trente-six chauffeurs, si tu ne veux pas aller au lycée à pied demain, tu as intérêts de te préparer plus vite ! Une vraie mariée, même moi je mets moins de temps, et le résultat est plus satisfaisant…

Harry n'écoutait plus et avança vers la voiture, une magnifique Rolle Royce noir, pendant que Draco continuait d'énumérer toute ses qualités et ce qui faisait sa beauté, il prenait même des poses pour montrer à Harry quel angle le valorisait le plus…. Draco et Harry montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, et le chauffeur démarra la voiture. Harry regarda défilait le paysage comme à son habitude et jeta son sac de cours à ses pieds.

« Bon, je te préviens Potter, au lycée, on fait comme si on ne se connaissait pas, c'est compris ? Je descendrai de la voiture avant toi et tu attendras une minute ou deux avant de descendre à ton tour. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au Lycée, Draco descendit de la voiture, et Harry attendit une minute. Quand il descendit de la voiture à son tour, il ne vit presque plus personne. Les cours venaient surement de commencer et il n'avait aucune idée d'où allait. Le lycée était beaucoup plus grand et moderne que son ancien lycée. Les façades étaient blanches et trois grands bâtiments formaient un « U ». Le Lycée paraissait moderne. Il entra dans le bâtiment du centre et chercha le bureau du directeur. Il traversa divers couloirs de différentes couleurs selon l'étage et le bâtiment. Environ dix minutes plus tards, Harry trouva enfin le bureau du directeur et frappa trois fois. Une voix d'homme lui intima d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et vit assis devant un grand bureau en bois, un homme qui semblait assez âgé. L'homme avait de longs cheveux blancs dont il ne pouvait voir le bout de l'endroit où il était et une longue barbe de la même couleur qui semblait être de la même longueur. Des yeux bleus pétillants se trouvaient derrière une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il lui sourit et lui montra le siège en face de lui. Harry s'assit et regarda le vieil homme.

« Bonjour Harry Potter, je suis le directeur du lycée Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa Malfoy m'a envoyé votre dossier. Vous semblez être un bon élève, et j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Vous vivez avec Draco Malfoy c'est bien ça ?

-Euh… oui.

-Bien, nous vous avons mis dans sa classe pour que vous ailliez un repaire. Vous êtes en Terminale 2, Salle I 254, je vous dis à bientôt Harry Potter, nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Il sortit du bureau un peu déboussolé, ce directeur était vraiment bizarre, un peu fou, mais tout de même très sympathique, même s'il l'avait mis dans la même classe que le blond. Il chercha sa salle et la trouva assez rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les couloirs, cela devait faire un vingtaine de minutes déjà que les cours avaient commencée. Il frappa à la porte où était inscrit à côté « I 254 » et attendit qu'on lui dise de rentré ce qui arriva environ cinq seconde après. Il entra dans la salle et se sentit intimidé en voyant tous ces regards tourné vers lui. Il repéra vite Draco Malfoy aux troisièmes rangs mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Le brun sourit très légèrement. Au moins il aura réussi à ennuyer Draco. Le professeur lui sourit. Il avait les cheveux châtain des yeux marron et un visage couverts de cicatrices.

« -Vous devez être le nouvel élève, Harry Potter ! Bienvenu dans cette classe et surtout… Bonne chance !

Cette réplique fit rire la plupart des élèves et fit sourire Harry. Le professeur lui dit de s'assoir. Il regarda la salle, il n'y avait que très peu de place libre. Il décida d'aller s'installer au fond de la salle à côté d'un garçon roux plein de tâche de rousseur et des yeux aussi bleu que les siens était vert.

« -Salut, je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley !

-Et moi Harry, Harry Potter.

-J'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard, le directeur est un peu fou mais il est super sympa et nous prépare souvent des trucs géniaux. Je te ferai visiter tout à l'heure si tu veux, et te présenterai à mes amis !

-Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part !

-Hey, les jeunes, c'est génial de faire connaissance mais mon cours aussi est géniales, écoutez et vous verrez !

A nouveau, la classe rigola et Ron et Harry se recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaises en rougissant. Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'heure et écoutèrent le cours du professeur de philosophie qui, il était vrais, était loin d'être ennuyeux. Une heure et demie plus tard, le cours était fini et ils sortirent dans la cours pour la pause. Ron l'amena devant un arbre où six personnes étaient en trains de parler. Il reconnut une fille qui l'avait vu dans sa classe. Une brune avec des cheveux en pagaille et des yeux noisette. Elle était en train de parler avec une jeune fille rousse qu'il trouva très joli. Il y avait aussi deux garçons qui se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux et qui faisait un paquet cadeau. Il y avait aussi un garçon de peau mat qui parlait avec une jeune fille blonde avec deux grands yeux qui avait un air rêveur.

« -Et les gars, regardez qui je nous ramène, je vous présente Harry Potter ! Harry de droite à gauche, ma petite sœur Ginny, Hermione, mes frères Fred et Georges, ne me demande pas lequel est lequel je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Lee et Luna.

La bande lui sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Harry était vraiment content d'avoir déjà rencontré autant de personnes.

-Hey salut Harry, on t'a offert un cadeau,

-Ouvre-le tu verras !

Les jumeaux s'était avancé vers lui et lui tendait le paquet qu'il avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Il trouvait ça très louche que deux personnes avec un grand sourire et qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois lui tende un cadeau. Il regarda le paquet avec suspicion.

-Ne prend surtout pas ce « cadeau » Harry, ces jumeaux sont de vrais plais, c'est un piège !

-Tant pis, on trouvera

-Une autre victime.

Ils reprirent le paquet et s'éloignèrent en rigolant et en abordant une jeune fille qui rougit et qui pris le cadeau. Ils regardèrent la scène de loin et craignait le pire pour la jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé.

-On ne devrait pas les en empêcher ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, c'est Lavande, elle est insupportable, une vrai commère ! Et puis si ils ne se défoulent pas sur d'autres personnes, c'est nous qui subissons alors autant admirer le spectacle !

Harry n'avait pas vraiment suivi la scène mais vit la fille partir en courant le visage couvert de peinture verte tandis que les jumeaux se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

- Ils sont vraiment immature, un jour, Dumbledore en aura marre et les vira de Poudlard ! Hermione s'était levé et avait ses poings sur les hanches.

-Je suis Hermione Granger, enchanté ! J'espère que tu te plairas ici, en tout cas, si tu as des problèmes en cours, n'hésites pas à me demander, je pourrais t'aider !

-Ou si tu n'as pas envie de faire tes devoirs, elle pourra les faires à ta place ! Rigola Ron.

-Ron, je ne ferai les devoirs de personnes et encore moins les tiens, apprends à travailler !

Les deux jeunes se mirent à se disputer. Il se demandait comment est-ce que l'on pouvait se disputer pour une chose aussi futile.

-C'est toujours comme ça, ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y habitueras. La jeune fille rousse c'était mis à côté de lui et lui sourit en rougissant légèrement.

Ce lycée était vraiment différent du siens mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur se diffusant dans son corps en regardant toutes ces personnes rigoler et se disputer ensemble. Finalement, il allait peut-être se plaire ici.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre qui j'espère, vous a plu! Laissez une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez ^^ On se retrouve au chapitre quatre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture dans ma tête :D à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir vu l'heure ^^) tout le monde :D ! Voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisirs et pour ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou qui simplement me suivent. Je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter enfin je crois donc je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page :).**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A l'heure du midi, Ron et Hermione invitèrent Harry à manger avec eux. Il accepta avec joie et partirent rejoindre les personnes qu'il avait vu deux heures plus tôt.

Hermione lui expliqua comment fonctionnait le self pendant que Fred et George lui coupait sans cesse la parole en expliquant à Harry quelles étaient les meilleures manières de piquer de la nourriture en plus. Ils étaient devants les desserts avec leurs plateaux et les jumeaux lui firent une parfaite démonstration de ce qu'est le « vol » par des professionnels.

George était en train de complimenter la femme qui se trouvait derrière les présentoirs. Une femme très ronde qui ne semblait pas prendre soin d'elle. Elle était toute petite et avait de grandes oreilles. Il se demandait comment des flatteries pouvaient flatter une femme aussi peu jolie et dont l'hypocrisie était flagrante. Cela semblait pourtant bien marcher car pendant que George réussit à mettre trois éclairs au chocolat dans un sac à congélation (Harry se demandait quel genre de personne pouvait sortir ce genre de chose de nulle part), la vieille femme était partie chercher un éclair à la vanille pour Fred. Hermione les réprimanda à plusieurs reprises mais les deux frères ne semblaient pas s'en souciait.

Ils trouvèrent difficilement une table pouvant tous les accueillir mais Ron réussit à faire sortir des premières années.

« Ils les font de plus en plus petits ! » Avait-il ajouté.

Durant une partie du repas, Harry avait appris pleins de choses sur ses nouveaux amis. Luna et Ginny était dans la même classe, une classe en dessous de la leurs. Fred Georges et Lee étaient dans une autre classe que la leurs mais au même niveau. Ils étaient pourtant plus âgés, il semblerait qu'ils aient tous les trois faits exprès de redoubler leurs dernières années pour profiter encore un an du lycée. Quand à Fred et George, ils avaient déjà redoublé une autre classe au collège. Il apprit aussi, mais ça il l'avait deviné tout seul, que Hermione et Ron semblait se tournait autour. Luna était une fille très rêveuse qui disait des phrases sans que ni tête mais qui avait l'air très gentille et Ginny était une fille de caractère qui semblait ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds malgré le fait qu'elle soit la plus jeune et la seule fille de sa famille. Ron lui avait expliqué qu'il avait encore trois autres frères mais qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus au lycée.

« Et toi d'où est-ce que tu viens ? » Lui avait demandé Lee.

Il leur avait expliqué qu'il venait de Londres. Il avait espéré qu'il ne leur poserait plus de question mais Ginny avait fini par demander le pourquoi de son déménagement. Le brun décida de ne pas leurs mentir et lui expliquèrent le drame qui avait eu lieu très récemment. Cela mis un certain malaise pendant quelques minutes, Ginny semblait très gêné de lui avoir demandé ça mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'aimait pas les regards que posé sur lui les personnes autour de lui et essaya de trouver une échappatoire pour sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Heureusement, Fred, qui n'avait pas non plus l'air d'aimer ce changement d'ambiance trouva un sujet pour détourner l'attention.

« -Ne serais-ce pas le blond peroxydé et toute sa bande que nous adorons qui viennent de s'assoir deux tables devant nous ? »

Harry qui était à côté de Fred suivit son regard pendant que ceux en face d'eux se retournèrent. Il reconnut vite Malfoy, avec son air arrogant s'assoir avec trois autres personnes. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeurs, à côté de Draco se trouvait un garçon dont il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu. Il faisait des grimaces plutôt bizarres au blond qui ne semblait pas vouloir sourire. Un garçon noir, des yeux marron en amandes et … de longs cheveux noirs avec des dreadlocks ? Hormis ce dernier détail, le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait, en plus âgés et en beaucoup plus séduisant, à l'ami de Draco qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois et vu pour la dernière fois à l'âge de dix ans. Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi Draco ne l'avait plus jamais invité, il pensait qu'ils n'étaient plus amis mais apparemment, il l'était toujours. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de ce… Sez Labinie ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Le jeune garçon semblait avoir senti plusieurs regards vers lui et se tourna vers Harry. Il ouvrit lui aussi les yeux en grand et finit pas sourire. Il se leva après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à Draco qui croisa les bras et qui afficha une mine renfrogné.

Les gens à sa table regardaient le brun s'avançait vers eux d'un œil mauvais. Il ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Blaise Zabini ! »

Ses nouveaux amis le regardait comme s'il venait de leurs dire que le week-end il partait tuer les enfants avec des pastèques géante pour ensuite les manger avec des lapins fluorescent. Le garçon regardait Harry avec un grand sourire et sa main tendu vers lui. Il la serra en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas été désagréable. Ron qui semblait avoir enfin refermé la bouche reprit la parole.

« Vous… vous vous connaissais ? »

Harry essaya de trouver une échappatoire, il ne voulait pas leurs dire qu'il vivait avec Draco ou même qu'il le connaissait. Il leur avait juste dit qu'il était en famille d'accueil et ni le blond, ni lui ne voulait que leurs passé commun se sache.

« Bien sûr, il connait –

-C'est son cousin éloigné.

Draco venait d'arriver et Harry n'avait jamais était aussi content de le voir. Son ton avait été froid et sec. Hermione regarda les trois garçons suspicieusement pendant que les autres les regardaient seulement étonnés.

-Mais non, tu es-

Blaise ne put finir sa phrase en voyant le regard que lui lancé le blond. Il déglutit et se reprit.

- Alors, ça va cousin ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le ton que Blaise venait d'employer, il regarda Draco qui le regardait toujours de son regard meurtrier numéro 6 (Depuis le temps, Harry leurs avait donné des numéros) et s'en allant en adressant un dernier sourire forcé à Harry. Malfoy était en train de suivre quand Ron le retient malgré lui.

-C'est ça, casse toi, tu pollue l'air !

Malfoy s'arrêta pendant deux secondes et cent quarante-neuf centième puis fit une demi-rotation excessivement lente. La moitié du self était tourné vers eux et retenait leurs souffles. Harry conclut que ça ne devait pas être leur première confrontation.

-Si ma présence te dérange tant que ça Weas-laid, sache que la tienne me dégoute plus qu'un cafard sous ma magnifique paire de chaussure. Enfin bon, eux au moins, n'ont pas de cheveux qui font mal aux yeux…

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il se leva de sa chaise pour être à la hauteur de Malfoy qui le regarda en levant un sourcil. Il ricana et partit en jetant un « Pathétique » qui fit bouillir Ron de rage.

« Ce n'est pas pour le défendre mais sur ce coup-là, c'est toi qui l'a cherché. Lança Hermione.

-Vous vous entendez mal avec la bande de Malfoy ? Hermione le regarda bizarrement et Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

-Tu le connais ?

-Euh non, mais, Blaise m'a parlé de lui une fois alors voilà… Hermione continua de le regardait suspicieusement.

-Pour en revenir à son cas, reprit George, nous sommes en guerre depuis le début du lycée avec leur bande. Ils sont arrogants,

-Idiots, reprit Fred, et nous leurs vouons une haine dévoué, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, ajouta-t-il simplement avant d'enfourner un gros bout d'éclair au chocolat dans sa bouche.

-Vous êtes aussi idiots qu'eux à leurs répondre bêtement. Ginny venait de reprendre la parole, elle semblait blasée. Luna, elle, regardait sa cuillère d'une façon étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passait.

-Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et enfin le pire de tous, Draco Malfoy. Continua Ron comme si Ginny n'avait pas parlé. Ils nous font vivre l'enfer et nous leurs rendons bien. Désolé de dira ça de ton cousin Harry, mais ils sont insupportables.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler mais se rappela que « grâce » à Malfoy, Blaise était censé être son cousin.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas, je ne le vois que très rarement et nous ne sommes pas très proches.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a agi comme si vous vous êtiez rencontré qu'une fois ? répliqua Hermione patiemment pendant qu'elle mangeait une tranche de pain.

Le brun avait aussi omit ce détaille, ils n'avaient pas du tout agis comme des cousins.

-Euh oui… Nous sommes cousin éloigné, comme tu as pu le voir, nous nous ne ressemblons pas et euh…

-Et la seule fois où tu l'as vu, il t'a parlé de Malfoy, et Malfoy semblait aussi bien au courant de votre relation.

Harry regarda Hermione étonné, il ne savait plus quoi répondre et toute les personnes présente à la table le regardait, semblant attendre une réponse. Harry céda et leur raconta tout, en sachant bien qu'il l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre. Il leur demanda tout de même de garder ça pour eux.

« QUOIIIII ? C'est une blague, achevez moi, tuez-moi, ne me donnez plus de poulets à manger, euh… oubliez le dernier. Rajouta précipitamment Ron.

-Crois-moi, j'aurais aussi aimé ne jamais le rencontrer…

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Avait dit Luna d'un air rêveur. Il l'a regarda bizarrement, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Mais ça a peut-être du bon, tu pourras nous raconter tous ses points faible !

-N'y penses même pas Ron, déjà, ce serait se mettre à son niveau, de plus Harry n'a pas à te fournir des éléments sur sa vie privée et celle de Malfoy.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Hermione. Il détestait Malfoy mais ne voulait pas utilisait ce genre de stratagème contre lui. Il préférait sa tactique, leurs jeux.

-T'es pas drôle Mione ! Elle sourit à cette réflexion et replongea dans le livre qu'elle avait sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, « Les thanatonautes ».

Ils ne parlèrent plus de Malfoy du repas ni de la journée. Il fut plutôt content de sa journée, il avait rencontré des personnes géniales, et ses parents n'avaient pas hanté sa journée. Il vit la voiture qu'il l'avait emmené le matin-même devant le Lycée. Il vit Malfoy s'y diriger et en profita pour dire au revoir à ses nouveaux amis. Il attendit cinq minutes et avança vers l'entrée du lycée. La voiture s'était garée un peu plus loin. Draco ne voulait surement pas qu'on le voit entré dans sa voiture. Il y entra et dit bonjour au chauffeur qui démarra tout de suite après. Le blond ne lui adressait pas un regard et semblait plongé dans la contemplation du paysage.

« Mon cousin éloigné… Brillant Malfoy. Commenta Harry ironiquement.

-La ferme Potter. Répliqua le dit Malfoy sans lui adresser un regard de plus.

Harry sourit et se tourna lui aussi vers la fenêtre. Le trajet se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent vite devant le manoir Malfoy. Narcissa les attendait dans le salon. Il alla la voir tandis que Draco monta directement vers sa chambre.

-Bonjour Harry, alors ta première journée ? Elle lui adressa un sourire et posa le livre qu'elle lisait sur ses genoux.

-Bien, merci. Oncle Lucius n'est pas là ?

-Il travaille. Harry vient t'assoir. Il acquiesça et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de Narcissa.

-L'enterrement de tes parents aura lieu après-demain. Nous vous ferons un mot à toi et Draco pour que vous puissiez louper la journée. Elle le regarda tristement et Harry hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit et soupira. Ça allait être très dur.

Son regard se tourna vers une grande pile de vêtement sur la malle se trouvant au pied de son lit. Ils étaient simple mais semblaient tout de même presque tous de marque. Il sourit tristement, Narcissa était aussi en plein deuil mais avait dû passer la journée à faire les magasins pour lui trouver des vêtements qui lui plairait. Il ressentit de plus en plus d'affection pour cette femme. Il rangea les vêtements dans son armoire et se reposa dans son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli de la remercier pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Pour tous ce que les Malfoy avait fait pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4! J'espère qu'il vous a plut :D En tous cas n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions qui aident et font très plaisirs à l'auteur (Je pourrais aussi vous menacer de mort mais je suis gentil alors je vous promets seulement 1001 tortures :D) ! A bientôt au chapitre cinq!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Pardon, pardon, pardon pour l'affreux retard! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire dernièrement mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus longs je crois. Mais je n'arrêtes pas ma fiction, loin de là! Je compte bien la terminer. Sinon merci à ma Bouddha et ses Jean-Charles, Edmond et compagnie pour la correction et merci à vous tous qui suivez ma fiction et ceux qui me laisse des reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! On se retrouve en bas de la page, bonne lecture :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar où il voyait sa maison brûler, ses parents à l'intérieur, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait les aider à sortir mais n'y arrivait pas. La chaleur était insoutenable. Et il les voyait soudainement s'éloigner, ou peut être que c'était lui, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il s'assit sur son lit et essuya la sueur de son front. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu l'enterrement de sa mère et de son père. Il respira un grand coup et se décida à se lever. Il alla directement dans sa salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude le détendit quelque peu et il se laissa porter par cette caresse relaxante et par les bienfaits de l'eau. Après s'être enfin lavé, il rejoignit sa chambre, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il ouvrit son armoire et y sortit un costume noir. Simple, mais élégant. Il essaya de coiffer sa tignasse mais sans succès. Ceci-dit, c'était tout de même légèrement mieux qu'à l'accoutumé. Une fois prêt, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit les Malfoy dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait que Lucius et Narcissa, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ils étaient silencieux et mangeaient à peine, malgré la diversité et la quantité de plats sur la table. Le brun les comprenait, lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre envie de déjeuner. Il s'assit tout de même avec eux, et leur sourit. Il picora son bacon et ses œufs, pensant davantage à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures qu'au contenu de son assiette.

« -Bonjour. »

Draco venait à son tour de rentrer dans la grande salle et portait lui aussi un costume noir, qui lui allait beaucoup mieux qu'à Harry. Le contraste entre la pâleur de sa peau et la couleur du costume le mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur. Il avait toujours ses cheveux coiffé avec beaucoup de gel, ce que le brun n'aimait pas beaucoup. Ce dernier détourna le regard lorsqu'il vit que Draco le regardait suspicieusement. Il ne voulait pas que le blond croit qu'il le regardait, c'était beaucoup trop gênant. Il baissa la tête dans son assiette et continua de se forcer à manger.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Personne n'osait parler. Seul le bruit des couverts s'entrechoquant perturbait ce silence presque parfait. Noémie vint ramasser les restes du repas, encore nombreux, et s'en alla tout en s'inclinant légèrement. Lucius se leva. Ce fut le signal pour les autres qu'ils pouvaient faire de même. Puis Narcissa brisa le silence.

« -Nous allons bientôt devoir _y _aller, nous avons beaucoup de route. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Tous acquiescèrent positivement et se rendirent dans le jardin. Le jardinier les regarda et se dirigea vers eux. Il était petit et replié sur lui-même. Il avait également de très grands yeux vert globuleux, ainsi qui des oreilles anormalement décollées.

« Voulez-vous que Dobby aille cueillir de belles fleurs pour Madame Lily et Monsieur James ? »

Dobby avait l'habitude de parler de lui à la troisième personne. Harry l'aimait beaucoup, il était toujours très gentil avec lui et il lui mettait toujours une rose rouge dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était petit, quand il avait découvert son adoration pour ces fleurs magnifiques.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_12 ans plus tôt_

_Derrière une haute-haie remplie de lilas, un petit garçon n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir plus de cinq ans était accroupi. Il semblait inquiet et regardait de tous les côtés. Il avait une tignasse noire qui lui arrivait à la nuque et quelques mèches tombantes sur son visage rond d'enfant. Ses grands yeux vert émeraude brillaient et ses joues rougissaient. Il avait trop couru._

_-Potter, t'es où ? Je te dis que je n'ai plus de ballons d'eau ! Seulement de peinture… ajouta doucement un autre petit garçon pour lui-même. Celui-ci semblait avoir le même âge que l'enfant qui se cachait, pourtant il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un gris métallique, et une allure plus droite que le brun. Il déambulait à travers les haies, qui étaient bien plus grandes que lui, à la recherche du petit brun._

_Ce dernier, n'ayant pas du tout confiance en le blond, s'enfonça plus loin dans le jardin en entendant le garçon se rapprocher. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, le petit Harry s'arrêta et souffla, se sentant enfin à l'abri. Il laissa tomber ses bras mais les releva aussitôt. « Aïeuh ! » avait presque crié l'enfant. Il regarda ses mains et y vit quelques gouttes de sangs perler à certains endroits. Il se retourna et vit des dizaines de fleurs. Elles étaient rouges et avaient plusieurs couches de pétales. Le regard du petit garçon dériva pour chercher la cause de ses blessures et vit sur les tiges, des dizaines d'épines. Il regarda les fleurs amèrement et essaya d'en arracher une. Malheureusement, il se piqua de nouveau et ses yeux se mirent à briller de plus en plus. Des petites larmes commencèrent à se former dans le coin de ses yeux et sa bouche se tordit._

_« Vous êtes méchantes ! J'vous aime pas d'abord ! Vous êtes du caca pas beau ! » Le garçon commença à pleurer quand une main se mit sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit un homme pas beaucoup plus grand que lui le regarder de ses grands yeux verts globuleux. Il sortit une trousse blanche et y sortit du coton et une bouteille qu'Harry regarda avec panique._

_« Ça va piquer ? demanda l'enfant._

_-Presque pas. Dites-moi monsieur Harry, pourquoi insultez-vous ces magnifiques plantes ? Le jardinier commençait à désinfecter les petites blessures sur les mains d'Harry qui grimaça légèrement._

_-Elles ont été méchantes, elles m'ont fait des bobos ! Dobby lui sourit et enleva les cotons._

_-Et pourquoi vous ont-elles fait du mal monsieur Harry ? L'homme sortit de sa boite quatre pansements colorés avec des cerfs dessinés dessus. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes._

_-Parce que je les ai touchées ? murmura le petit garçon. Dobby s'avança vers la haie de roses, et avec ses longs doigts crochus, en coupa une nettement entre deux épines. Il se réinstalla devant le brun et se mis à sa hauteur. Il leva la rose devant les yeux d'Harry._

_-Elles vous on fait mal car vous l'avez touché brutalement. Vous savez, monsieur, les roses sont des fleurs très belles, mais aussi très fragiles et sensibles, même si elles ne le montrent pas. Quand on leurs fait du mal ou qu'on leur fait peur, elles se défendent et se protègent du mal qu'on pourrait leur faire. Des fois elles font du mal aux autres, mais elles ne le veulent pas, elles se protègent juste des souffrances ! Leurs beautés intrigantes attirent beaucoup de monde, on les arrache pour les avoir près de soi, on leur déchire les pétales et on les laisse se faner. Voilà pourquoi elles t'ont piqué, elles ne voulaient pas que tu les laisse faner, tu comprends ?_

_Harry observa la rose avec fascination et toucha du bout des doigts ses pétales rouge carmin._

_-Mais Dobby, toi aussi tu l'as arraché, et elle ne t'a pas piqué ! Le petit homme regarda l'enfant attendri._

_-Et bien disons qu'elle a accordé sa confiance à Dobby. Dobby a été doux avec elle, Dobby l'a touchée doucement (1) et elle en a remercié Dobby. Mais pour ne pas qu'elle pique Dobby ou qu'elle perde ses pétales, Dobby ne va pas la trahir. »_

_Sur ces mots, le jardinier fit un trou dans la terre près de la haie et replanta la rose. Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle et la regarda avec un grand sourire. Il ne voulait plus dire du mal des roses. Elle souffrait beaucoup et il se promit de ne plus faire de mal à d'aussi belles créatures. Il toucha à nouveau la fleur tout doucement et se retourna pour remercier Dobby, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Il se releva et respira l'odeur envoutante des roses._

_« -Trouvé !_

_Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit une forme, qui lui semblait rouge, arriver vers lui. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était recouvert d'un liquide épais de cette même couleur. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda un petit garçon blond disparaitre vers les buissons en rigolant._

_-MALFOY ! _

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda l'homme qui était beaucoup plus petit que lui à présent, et se tourna vers Lucius.

« J'aimerais beaucoup les cueillir moi-même si ça ne vous embête pas. Harry regarda le grand homme blond avec appréhension. Ce dernier acquiesça et Harry sourit.

« Très bien monsieur, Dobby va vous chercher de quoi accrocher un beau bouquet ! »

Harry remercia le jardinier et avança vers les haies de roses, là où il s'était retrouvé douze ans plus tôt, là où il s'était découvert une fascination pour ces fleurs. Il y avait deux espèces de roses dans cette partie du jardin, des rouges qui portent la signification de l'amour absolu, les sentiments de la personne qui l'offre sont forts et profonds. Larose rouge peut également porter le symbole de l'admiration et de la dévotion. Ce que ressentait Harry à l'égard de ses parents. Il y avait également des roses blanches, symbole de pureté et d'authenticité des sentiments. Il décida de prendre un mélange de ces deux fleurs. Il n'était pas spécialiste en fleur mais connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les roses. Il regarda rêveusement les fleurs autour de lui. Il en chercha les plus belles pour les détacher doucement. Il espérait que les roses ne lui en voudraient pas de les arracher à leur milieux, ni de ne pas les mettre dans un vase pour les sauvegarder, mais il voulait vraiment faire ce geste pour ses parents. Il approcha sa main d'une rose qui le fascinait. Elle était blanche, incroyablement élégante, droite, et elle semblait chanter au grès du vent.

« -Tu devrais mettre des gants, ou doué comme tu es, tu vas encore te piquer »

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Draco, une paire de gants de jardin dans une main, l'autre dans sa poche. Le blond s'avançât vers Harry et lui tendit la paire. Le brun regarda Draco et la paire de gants suspicieusement mais s'en saisit au bout de quelques secondes. Il les enfila et se retourna vers la rose blanche qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Draco rigola légèrement et se tourna lui aussi vers la rose.

-Ne me remercie pas, Potter. C'était purement égoïste, je ne voulais pas que tu mettes du sang sur nos belles plantes ! rétorqua-t-il en touchant la rose blanche du bout des doigts. Harry le regarda et sourit doucement.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais couper celle-ci. Elle n'est pas faite pour être arrachée, elle est trop parfaite. Dit-il rêveusement.

Draco le regarda surpris.

« La perfection n'existe pas Potter.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, la perfection est subjective. Quelque chose peut paraître parfaite aux yeux d'une personne, mais pas aux yeux d'une autre. Cette fleur est parfaite à mes yeux, pourtant, il y a une tâche sur ce pétale. Mais je la trouve tout de même même parfaite. D'autres personnes la négligeraient à cause de ça.

Le blond regarda sa Némésis comme si une abeille multicolore dansait et chantait sur son épaule (2). Il ne savait pas que le brun avait des pensées philosophes, aussi nulles qu'elles soient. Ça restait Potter tout de même.

« -C'est marrant Potter, je te connais depuis si longtemps, et même après tant d'années, tu arrives encore à me surprendre. T'es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais ! Pourtant ça me semblait difficile.

Harry regarda Draco méchamment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'était laissé à raconter le fond de ses pensées à cet idiot. Il avait envie de frapper le blond mais se dit qu'après tout, Malfoy n'avait rien demandé, Harry avait décidé de se livrer de lui-même et il se détesta encore plus à cette idée. Draco commença à s'en aller. Avant de disparaitre derrière une haie, dos à Potter, il lança :

-Au bout de la haie de gauche, il y a un coin avec les plus belles roses, Dobby a planté une nouvelle variété, il en a acheté à Delbard, un des plus grands rosiéristes du monde. Je te dis ça seulement à titre d'information. Et dépêche-toi !

Draco partit, laissant derrière lui un Harry hébété. Depuis quand Malfoy l'aidait ? Il trouvait ça suspect, à moins qu'il fasse ça uniquement pour ses parents, oui, c'était surement ça. Il alla voir l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le blond et il resta ébahit devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une vingtaine de roses plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Elles étaient également rouges et blanches, mais une rose pouvait posséder les deux couleurs. Il ne retrouvait pas la perfection de la rose blanche mais leurs beautés étaient époustouflantes, incroyables. Elles brillaient, et l'harmonie de leurs couleurs le fascinait. Il avait rarement vu de pareilles beautés. Il décida d'en prendre dix-sept, pour chaque année passée auprès de ses parents. Il ne se coupa pas grâce aux gants que Draco lui avait apportés. Il sourit en repensant à cette scène. Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça par pitié ? Il espérait que non.

Harry finit par se décider à revenir à la voiture. Il vit Narcissa parler avec Draco. La femme avait les yeux qui brillaient et Draco avait sa main posée sur le bras de sa mère. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette scène attendrissante. Lucius, lui, parlait avec le chauffeur. Surement à propos de leur destination. Londres, dans le quartier de Godric's Hollow. Le cimetière…

Ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture sur la grande banquette arrière, bien assez larges pour les accueillir. Le voyage se passa dans le calme, personne ne parlait. Le paysage était baigné d'un doux soleil, les personnes se baladaient en tee-shirt sous le ciel bleu de septembre.

Arrivé à Londres, Harry reconnut les rues qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Il se demandait si ces amis allaient venir. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait les voir. Il ne leur avait pas dit au revoir et il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui en veuillent pour ça.

Harry arrêta son regard sur une maison presque en ruine. Ils étaient arrivés à Godric's hollow et la voiture avait commencé à ralentir. Sa maison était noircie et il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de choses intactes dedans. Il essaierait d'y aller tout de même après l'enterrement, essayer de retrouver quelque chose.

Ils arrivèrent vite au cimetière où plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées. Il n'y avait pas de messe à l'église. Ses parents n'avaient pas été baptisés et il les savait non croyant. Il y aurait tout de même un prêtre à l'enterrement. Plusieurs personnes devraient aussi faire des discours. Lui n'avait rien préparé, il préférait parler avec son cœur, dire ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Une fois la voiture garée, ils descendirent tous les quatre et entrèrent dans le cimetière. Harry avait son bouquet dans les mains, il avait refusé de le donner quand un homme vêtu de noir, qui devait probablement s'occuper de l'enterrement, lui avait proposé. Ils virent une vingtaine de personnes regroupées dans le fond du cimetière. Ils en traversèrent les allées, où des dizaines de tombes reposaient toutes côte à côte. Certaines avaient de jolies bouquets de fleurs posés dessus, d'autres semblaient abandonnées. Sur certaines, on ne voyait même plus le nom inscrit sur la pierre. Ils finirent par rejoindre l'endroit où des personnes parlaient doucement entre elles, ou regardait le profond et large trou encore vide. Le brun reconnut certaines personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Tout d'abord, son ancien professeur, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois : Sirius Black. Il savait que c'était un ancien ami de ses parents mais fut tout de même surpris de le voir. Mais ce ne fut rien contrairement à l'étonnement qu'il ressentit à la vue de l'homme aux côtés de Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnut mais maintenant il sut que c'était son nouveau professeur de philosophie, dont il ignorait le nom. C'était le premier professeur qu'il avait vu à son entrée à Poudlard. Que faisait-il à l'enterrement de ses parents ? Avant d'avoir pu passer plus de temps à y réfléchir, il vit Monsieur Black avancer vers lui, lançant un regard froid à Lucius.

« -Bonjour Harry, je peux te parler ?

Le brun fut surpris par la demande mais accepta tout de même, s'éloignant des Malfoy. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart.

« -Ecoutes, Harry, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a très longtemps, j'étais un très bon ami de tes parents.

Harry ne dit rien et préféra laisser l'adulte continuer.

-Quand je t'ai vu dans ma classe, j'ai cru halluciner. Tu étais le portrait craché de ton père, j'ai même cru que c'était lui-même pendant une fraction de seconde. C'était sans compter tes yeux, tu as-

-Les yeux de ma mère, je sais. Coupa Harry. Sirius sourit légèrement et continua.

-Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que j'avais faîtes, des années perdus. Quand on était encore au lycée, je me suis disputé avec mon meilleur ami, James. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Malfoy et je ne lui en voulais pas. C'est vrai que je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec Malfoy mais j'étais prêt à faire des concessions pour mon meilleur ami. Seulement, ce n'était pas l'avis d'un certain blond. Je voyais bien qu'il était jaloux de mon amitié avec ton père. Un jour je suis allé lui dire et il n'a pas apprécié. Enfin on s'est durement disputé et je ne supportais plus de voir ce sale type. James s'est fait avoir et a décidé de rester avec lui. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu à lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je m'en suis surtout beaucoup voulu à moi-même. Non seulement j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, mais en plus j'ai dû séparer mon autre meilleur ami de James qui ne voulait pas me laisser tout seul : Remus Lupin. Je crois que c'est ton professeur de philosophie aujourd'hui.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il laissa tout de même continuer son ancien professeur en voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

- Quelques années plus tard, j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec ton père. Je suis allé chez lui où il vivait avec Lily, j'étais très heureux pour eux ! Et nous avons beaucoup parlé. Remus était aussi là. Pendant quelques temps, nous avons continué de nous voir et un jour, ton père nous a annoncé que Lily était enceinte. De toi Harry.

-Mais et Lucius dans tout ça ?

-Et bien à cette époque, Lucius voyait beaucoup moins James, il s'était trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami. Tom Jedulor ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était pas net ce type, du moins c'est ce que racontait James. Il ne voyait plus beaucoup Lucius à cette époque, et j'en étais très heureux. Donc James m'a annoncé qu'il allait être papa et il m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau ce jour-là. Il m'a proposé d'être ton parrain, et j'ai accepté.

-Alors vous… vous êtes mon parrain ? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous parti alors ? Sirius regarda son filleul tristement.

-Crois-moi, j'aurais adoré te connaitre plus, te voir grandir, et être un parrain exemplaire mais quelque chose à tout gâché. Et j'y suis en partie pour quelque chose. J'ai été stupide et immature et je m'en excuse. Tout a dérapé un an après ta naissance.

-Harry, vient, ça va commencer !

Narcissa venait de l'appeler et le prêtre venait d'arriver. Il se tourna vers Sirius qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Je serais ravi de te raconter la fin de l'histoire, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que l'on pourra rattraper le temps perdu.

Sirius sortit un papier et commença à écrire dessus. Il le tendit à Harry.

-Voilà mon numéro, quand tu te sentiras un peu seul ou que tu auras juste envie de parler, n'hésites pas à m'appeler.

Harry prit le morceau de papier et regarda son parrain, tout en acquiesçant. Il devrait lui en vouloir mais n'y arriva pas. Il venait d'apprendre que malgré tout, il lui restait un membre de sa famille et même si il en voulait à ses parents de lui avoir caché son existence, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire et il voulait aussi en connaitre plus sur son parrain. Il retourna auprès des autres personnes et s'assit près Narcissa. Il vit de l'autre côté Dean, Seamus et Neville. Il leur fit un signe et ils lui sourirent légèrement en retour. Il faudra qu'il aille leur parler tout à l'heure.

Le corbillard était arrivé et huit hommes amenèrent deux tombes près du trou. Les cercueils devaient surement être vide pensa Harry. Le prêtre s'avança et commença à parler. Il détestait ce moment dans un enterrement, il trouvait les prêtres hypocrites et menteurs. Qu'est qu'il en savait si Dieu allait les accueillir ou non (3) ? Au bout d'une demi-heure, paraissant des heures à Harry, plusieurs personnes s'avancèrent pour dire un mot. Parmi eux, Lupin, Sirius, Lucius et Narcissa. Les discours étaient très émouvant et Narcissa s'était même mise à pleurer en plein milieu et n'avait pas réussi à finir de le lire. Harry passa enfin et se mit à côté de la tombe. Il laissa parler son cœur, ce qui fut le plus dur. Il réussit à garder contenance et finit son discours sans verser une larme. Il ne se rendit pas compte néanmoins qu'il avait réussi à faire pleurer une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

Une fois finie, la mise en terre commença. Les deux cercueils était mis côte à côte. Ils avaient la même pierre tombale : « James Potter et Lily Potter 27 mars 1970- 4 Septembre 2012 30 Janvier 1970- 4 Septembre 2012 » Les cercueils descendirent et furent posés dans le fond. Il les regarda avec mélancolie. Ça y était, c'était fini. Quelques personnes déposèrent des fleurs et après une dernière prière, le prêtre partit, suivi de plusieurs individus. Ils partirent tous au fur et à mesure mais Harry ne les voyait pas. Il restait devant la tombe encore ouverte sans bouger. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, il prit son bouquet de rose et lança les fleurs une par une.

« -Papa, Maman, ces fleurs sont pour chaque années que j'ai passé à vos côtés.

-Et celle-là pour toutes les années où ils resteront encore dans ton cœur, pour toujours.

Harry se tourna et vit Draco lancer une rose mauve dans le cercueil. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Draco avait un regard neutre mais Harry vit une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux. Ils brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

« -Draco ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Draco se tourna vers lui et le regarda froidement.

-Ecoutes Potter, je te déteste mais je n'ai jamais détesté tes parents, au contraire. Et même si je te déteste et que je veux que tu souffres, je ne le veux pas comme ça. Personne ne mérite de vivre ce que tu vis, et je ne te hais pas à ce point.

Harry le regarda surpris et sourit.

-Merci.

Draco le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla à son tour. Harry venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Draco. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait avoir ce visage et il dut admettre que le bond venait de remonter dans son estime. Bien sûr, il le détestait toujours mais… Il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Une forme de respect peut-être ?

Harry se recueillit encore quelques minutes puis finit par sortir du cimetière. Il y avait pas mal de monde dehors. Il vit Dean Seamus et Neville parler un peu plus loin et décida d'aller les voir.

« -Salut les mecs.

Ils se retournèrent vers lui et lui firent tous trois une étreinte.

-Toute mes condoléances mon pote, on est vraiment désolé. avait dit Dean après son étreinte.

-Ne le soyez pas. Je suis désolé d'être parti sans vous prévenir.

-Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'as pas eu le choix. Mais alors c'est vrai ? Tu vis vraiment avec les Malfoy ? Demanda Seamus. Harry sourit et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, le tic qu'avait pris son père.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais ça se passe mieux que ce que je pensais, et puis mon nouveau lycée est plutôt sympa, même si vous me manquez. Ils se firent une étreint et Neville le regarda tristement.

-Tu viendras nous voir hein ?

Harry s'en voulait beaucoup de devoir les laisser mais leur promis de bientôt venir les voir. Ils parlèrent encore un peu mais du revenir à la voiture avec les Malfoy. Narcissa prit le brun dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes. Sa meilleure amie devait beaucoup lui manquer. Quand ils passèrent devant sa maison, il demanda à descendre pour aller voir l'intérieur. Sa requête fut acceptée et c'est avec nostalgie qu'il entra dans la maison de son enfance. Il passa l'entrée brulé et fit un tour de la demeure. Il n'y avait presque plus rien, tout était brulé. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre. Elle était noire de suie et la chambre était entièrement détruite, il la reconnut à peine et il décida donc de partir ne voulant pas garder cette image de sa maison. Il fit un dernier tour dans le salon et trouva par terre un cadre cassé mais une photo anormalement intacte à l'intérieur. Elle représentait ses parents et lui au milieu, tous les trois souriant. Harry devait n'avoir pas plus de sept ans. Il serra contre lui le cadre photo et l'emporta avec lui. Cette photo représentait beaucoup pour lui. Une famille uni qui en un jour fût désuni. Une photo qui devenait le dernier souvenir d'Harry et de ses parents. Un dernier souvenir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(1): Cette phrase et super ambigüe o_O Dobby… Je t'aime bien mais là c'est gore !

(2): Je ne sais pas si certaines personnes connaissent, mais il s'agit d'une réplique de Kriss de « Minute Papillon » dans l'épisode les drogues, le retour d'acide. Si vous voulez le voir tapez le sur youtube ^^ (oui je fais de la pub mais c'est vraiment hilarant et intelligent en même temps) bon je me tais u_u

(3): Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des croyants, je n'ai rien contre la religion et je respecte les croyants, n'oublions pas que c'est une fiction :)

**Et voilà pour le cinquième chapitre! ça vous a plus? Hein? é_è Dîtes moi vos avis, j'aimerais beaucoup les lire :D Mais je ne vous forces à rien! Bon, à bientôt pour le sixième chapitre! Bisous! **


End file.
